Welcome to Hell
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Abby is baffled by Gibbs decision - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I had this idea while I was watching TV and wondered what would happen. I don't like the idea of them breaking up as much as you do, but I'm feeling down so I think some of my mood has passed onto Kate :P Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Abby looked up from the couch hearing someone hammering on her door.

"Back in a sec" Abby smiled getting up and moved to the door. She swung it open and stared confused at her friend standing their crying her eyes out. "What's wrong?" she frowned. Kate didn't reply just pushed her way past Abby and dumped her bag and coat on the floor.

"Oh" Kate stopped in her tracks seeing a half naked man sitting on Abby's couch.

"I guess I should go" he said getting to his feet and searched for his shirt. He picked it up off the floor and walked across to the door.

"I'll call you" Abby smiled as he pulled his shirt of his head.

"Yeah" he smiled back kissing her cheek. When Abby turned around she found Kate gone.

"Kate!" she called out into her apartment.

"I'm here" Kate muttered appearing at the guest bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Abby frowned walking over. Kate stared at her friend for a moment before the tears started to roll down her cheek again. "Kate!" Abby cried rushing over.

"It's Gibbs" she sobbed.

"What has happened to him?" Abby asked her heart beginning to race.

"Nothing, that arsehole is just fine" Kate swore.

"I don't get it" Abby frowned confused.

"He broke up with me" Kate yelled.

"He what!?!?!" Abby shrieked.

"He broke up with me" Kate repeated.

"But why??" Abby cried.

"He said that he couldn't see us working out" Kate said wiping her eyes which proved to be useless.

"What a load of bull!! I'm calling him right now to sort this out" Abby said moving across to her phone.

"No!" Kate said grabbing the phone off her.

"Why not?!" Abby frowned.

"It's over alright!" Kate growled retreating into the bedroom.

"But it can't be!" Abby cried. "OK, well tell me what happened" Abby sighed.

"He sat me down on the couch and pulled my hands into his. He couldn't even look me in the eye; he said that he couldn't see us working out in the future. I tried changing his mind but he said it still wouldn't work and that it is for the best" Kate mumbled.

"How can he say it won't work out? You've made it work for the past eight months. Nether McGee or Tony knows about you two" Abby frowned.

"So who was that man before?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"My boyfriend, Dylan. He's a really sweet guy, maybe we can organise a dinner or something and you can meet him?" Abby suggested.

"Sounds great" Kate smiled faintly. "I'm kinda tired so do you mind if I be left alone?" Kate queried.

"Sure, I'll just be outside if you need me" Abby said getting up from the bed and closed the door on her way out. Abby moved over to the couch and sank down onto the seat. _'How could Gibbs do such a thing to the one person he loves so much. I don't get it'_ Abby frowned.

"To the hell with this, I'm finding out why" Abby muttered getting up and grabbing her car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_What the?!? His door is never locked'_ Abby frowned to herself.

"Gibbs!" she shouted banging on his door. Several minutes later the door swung open and Gibbs stood there red eyed. "What the _HELL_ is wrong with you!?!" Abby screamed entering his house.

"I had to" Gibbs muttered.

"No you didn't, she is the one you love!" Abby frowned.

"It wouldn't have worked" Gibbs replied avoiding Abby's gaze.

"Ok, so shouting isn't going to work. Come on" Abby sighed guiding him over to the couch. "Tell me what happened" Abby asked chewing on her lip.

"I called her over to the house, I sat her down on the couch and we talked. I said that I didn't see our relationship going anywhere and that it was best if we stopped seeing each other" Gibbs explained staring at the floor.

"I still don't understand. All that time before you told Kate how you felt, all those months of agonising pain of being in love with her and yet you couldn't bring yourself to tell her. Why on gods earth did you break up?" Abby cried.

"I had to…" Gibbs paused looking up at her. "How do you think I would feel if I had to fire her? Or we broke up years down the track and had to see her every day at work?" Gibbs yelled.

"Do you still love her?" Abby asked.

"Of course I do!" Gibbs growled.

"Then why don't you come with me back to my place and just talk to Kate and sort things out" Abby suggested.

"I don't know" Gibbs muttered.

"Please, what is the worst that could happen?" Abby questioned.

"Ok" Gibbs sighed grabbing his jacket.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes hearing someone calling for Abby. She stumbled out into the living room,

"Can I help you?" Kate asked.

"Abby still lives here yeah?" he questions.

"Yes, she's… ah out I think" Kate replied looking about the empty apartment.

"Dad always told me to never talk to strangers… so what's your name?" he grinned.

"Kate and you?" she smiled faintly.

"Jack" he introduced. "So how do you know Abby?" he continued.

"I work at NCIs and I'm also her best friend" Kate replied.

"Oh my god, you're that Kate??" he gasped. "Abby has told me so much about you" Jack explained.

"Oh really?!" Kate said raising an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at the young man standing before her. His face was long and slim, a square chin, short floppy dark brown hair, cleanly shaved faced except for thin side-burns down to his jaw, a shy small smile and dark green eyes. He wore ordinary blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. "All good I hope" Kate laughed.

"Definitely" Jack smiled.

"What did you want to talk to Abby about? I'm sure you can catch her on her phone" Kate said staring at jack.

"Nah, it's nothing urgent. Though I might hang around here till she comes back" he shrugged moving over to the couch.

"What you like a drink?" Kate asked moving over to the kitchen.

"I'm right thanks" Jack replied. Kate shrugged and quickly poured herself a drink then walked over to the couch. "A little early to be drinking?" he queried.

"Just got dumped" Kate muttered.

"The guy's an idiot" Jack laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Kate frowned looking over at jack.

"For letting someone like you get away!!" Jack cried. Kate smiled at him as she put the glass down on the table. _'Let's try an alcohol free breakup'_ Kate thought to herself.

"So what do you do?" Kate asked leaning back into the couch.

"I'm an accountant" Jack answered. "I know what you're thinking. All accountants are boring people, but I'm different" Jack added.

"Most people think Special Agents are all about killing and being gun happy" Kate frowned. "The world got us both wrong" Kate smiled faintly.

"Your lips are like wine and I want to get drunk" he said smiling faintly.

"Then let's get drunk" Kate replied leaning closer to his mouth.

"Hang on, what about your boyfriend?" Jack asked chewing on his lip.

"I don't have one remember, he dumped me" Kate said and lunged forward. Approximately fifteen minutes later the front door swung open with Abby and Gibbs standing on the other side.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Abby frowned moving into her apartment.

"Hey sis" he smiled faintly.

"This was a stupid idea Abs" Gibbs whispered seeing Kate sitting next to Jack. "Kate has moved on and so should I" Gibbs continued and left the flat.

"Gibbs wait!" Kate yelled running after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gibbs!" Kate shouted chasing him out onto the street.

"What Kate? What??" Gibbs frowned spinning around.

"Why did you come back if you told me it was over?" she frowned taking a step closer.

"Abby persuaded me. I thought maybe we could calmly talk it over" Gibbs shrugged. "But I guess you've already made your decision" Gibbs added and continued to walk down the street. Kate frowned and quickly caught up to him. She slipped her fingers in between his and tugged on his hand.

"That meant nothing. I was really upset by what you said I didn't know what I was doing" Kate tried explaining.

"So you snog every man you see after being dumped?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!!" Kate cried.

"What then?!" Gibbs shouted.

"I had no idea who that guy was and I didn't care. All I was thinking about was you!" Kate frowned. "Can we please just talk about this?" Kate begged.

"Alright" Gibbs sighed.

"In the middle of the street?!" Kate asked looking around at the people walking past and staring.

"Yes, now or never" Gibbs shrugged.

"Alright" Kate smiled faintly taking a deep breath. Gibbs smiled back seeing his favourite smile on her lips. Kate raised an eyebrow at Gibbs as her heart began to race and her mind went out of control. "Do you still love me?" she whispered.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Then why did you tell me it was over in the first place?" Kate shouted.

"If we broke up in the future and we still both worked at NCIS, I couldn't handle that" Gibbs muttered.

"You broke my heart because you had doubts!?!" Kate screamed.

"Shhh!!" Gibbs glared at her sudden outburst. "But yes, I did" he added quietly.

"Wait, if you still love me and I love you…" Kate paused as Gibbs took her hand.

"Let's just forget about what happened" Gibbs suggested.

"I know you've got doubts, I do to. Everybody is scared about their future, it's natural" Kate shrugged.

"Come on, let's go home!" Gibbs winked at her as he pulled her down the street.

"So the past 24 hours never happened!?" Kate asked jogging to keep up with Gibbs.

"Yes" he nodded.

"So what are we doing now?" Kate frowned confused.

"Going home" Gibbs said quickening his step.

"To do what exactly?" Kate asked still confused.

"To make up!" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Taxi!!!" Kate called jumping up and down on the side of the road.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N: **I know Kate is soo OCC but if Gibbs said that to you, I bet you'd be pretty darn happy! I know I would! :D

**- The End - **


End file.
